Magnetic fields
by Nephellim
Summary: Electra moved into the big city, hoping that she could turn a page in her life and make friends at a place nobody knows her. Is that even posible with an informant who knows EVERYTHING about her, a blond bartender with superhuman strength, an irish fairy with no head and a high school girl with a sword comming out of her?AU T-rated for now, PROBABLY it will change to M-rated later
1. Chapter 1: First day

**_AN/ Hey guys! I thought I wouldn't be doing this, but after giving it some thought, I decided that I'd accept the chalenge of writting a long fanfic. I had written this long ago, but there were no details about the surroundings and some dialogues were missing. I'll try to add the details and finish this as soon as possible, though I'm not going to make any promises._**

 ** _The story isn't finished, but there is quite a bit written down, and I know more or less how this is going to go. Still, I'm open to ideas. Please be kind to me! I'm going to try my best to satisfy you all!_**

 ** _Also! This title is not final. I just needed one to put the story here. By the end of the fic I'll try to decide on one, if you have ideas write on the reviews._**

 ** _Double also! The rating will probably change later, as mentioned in the summary. If it changes it will only go up and not down :3_**

 ** _Triple also! The cover image is drawn by a friend of mine who has read this before I edited it. I'll be happy if someone can draw something for this fic, I'm willing to give details about Electra's appearance *I'm to ashamed to admit that my drawing skills are down to zero*_**

 ** _Fourth also! I haven't decided if this is going to have a sequel or not. If yes, I'll mention it on the last chapter (We have a long way until then, huh...)_**

 ** _Hope I haven't forgotten anythin! I hope you'll like this  
_**

* * *

I was walking down the Ikebukuro streets. Having just moved here, I couldn't wait to meet the town. In a corner down the street – even though I hadn't noticed him yet – was I huge, black man giving out prospectus.

"Good evening! Want eat sushi? Sushi good!" I'm telling you, he was scary as hell!

"Ehhh… I…" Just before I could bring myself to answer, a noise was heard down the street. As I turned around to look at where the sound came from, I saw a street sign being thrown my way and heard someone screaming.

"IIIIIZAAAAYAAA!" It was a male voice and a very angry one at that. I didn't have the time to react. The street sign would fall on me. Then, the huge black guy got in front of me and caught it just in time… a bit too…easily? *Great!* I thought. *Not just scary as hell but also strong as hell* Then he turned to look at me with a smile.

"Miss ok? Miss must be hungry. Fear makes hungry. Hungry no good!"  
*Yeah… I'm doomed* I was thinking as two men passed by running. A black haired man and a blond. Both good looking and crazy looking at the same time. It seemed that the blond haired guy was trying to kill the other and judging from all the 'Izaya Izaya' stuff, it was him screaming earlier. The black guy greeted them as if nothing was happening.

"Hello! Izaya! Shizuo! Want sushi?" And that's the part I started wondering if he knew when NOT to talk about sushi. The other two ignored him and kept chasing each other and I was left there standing still as a salt pile.

"Izaya and Shizuo fighting lot… Dangerous being close them" He said. If it wasn't for his crappy English I would actually think that that's how to pronounce their names but for the first time I answered.

"There's something about them" I said looking at the direction they were heading

"Izaya crafty. Very smart, but make Shizuo angry. Hate each other"

"Ahaa… And the street sign?" I asked

"Shizuo strong. Many tell Shizuo monster. But Simon know Shizuo. Shizuo good heart, but too many nerves"

I decided to run after them. I could stop this without getting too much attention on me. It was easy going after them, since the blond was shouting too much and throwing objects in the air. I found them at a dead end. The blond was breathless with his palms curled into fists.

"Izaya… any last words?'' He said harshly.

Ok, so now we know who is who. The black haired guy, Izaya, was trapped. He still kept that smirk of his, in an attempt to show he hadn't lost his cool, but it was clear that this wasn't true.

"Come on Shizu-chan, we can still talk this over as civilized people" He said. I got confused. Was that black man's English that crappy that he couldn't even say names correctly? But he got Izaya's name right.

"Not with you, flea" The blond answered and was about to attack once more.

*It's now or never!* I told myself and, like lightning, I ran to the blond and with my palm, I tagged his back and he fell unconscious. I looked at Izaya and found out I was a little late. One arm and leg broken, one bruised eye and his whole body was a mess. Maybe he has a couple ribs broken? Damn…

"So… You're Izaya?" I asked as if trying to make conversation and he nodded. "Ok let's go. We don't have much time" I said and helped him up, pulling his good arm around my shoulders.

"Which way to your house?" I asked hurriedly.

"Who are you?" He asked, ignoring my own question. He seemed to be surprised for one second, but then, the look in his eyes changed. I grew a bit suspicious of him, but I didn't have time for that. We needed to get out of there and fast.

"Call me Electra" I answered "He's not going to stay like this for long. We better move fast"

He chuckled for some reason "You'll have to take me to another neighborhood, Shinjuku"

I felt a bit troubled. "So… Directions?" I asked and we started walking slowly, with him showing the way. After a long time, we finally arrived at his house.

"Looks expensive" I commended at the huge space and comfy looking furniture. No, they weren't just comfy. They must have been very, VERY expensive.

He laughed "It's nothing like your village, is it, Electra-chan?" He asked in a tone almost too rhetorical, showing that he knew more than he should, for someone who is supposed to know only my name. I didn't like that. I placed him on the couch and he pulled out his phone with his good arm. After a few seconds, someone was on the line.

"Yo Shinra… Can you come over and treat my wounds?" He asked. A few moments of silence later he talked again "Shizu-chan got me this time. Someone saved me" Another pause. "Got it, I'll be waiting" He hung up and looked at me with a smirk.

"Doctor?" I asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah… underground" He answered. Ahh… This guy couldn't be more shady. Where did I get myself into?

"How much do you know about me and why?" I asked seriously. I didn't like his earlier question. Correction: I didn't like _anything_ about this guy. He was shady, rich, involved with the underground and had that annoying look in his eyes: the one that said that he knows it all.

"You come from a village in the mountains, 22, orphan from mother thus raised from your father, not married yet and of course no kids, you just recently got your own apartment inside Ikebukuro (Oh how much I pity you, this is Shizu-chan's turf) and you seem to know some defending technique, which your father taught you. Your stated reason for moving to Tokyo is to get a job, BUT many sources indicate that people from your village have been calling you a monster. I wonder if those two are connected… Besides, nobody knocks Shizu-chan out with a small pat on the back like that" He gazed deeply into my eyes, his mouth forming a devilish smile.

*I don't like this guy* Uneasiness was written on my face, I'm sure. Silence filled the room. Uncomfortable silence in a comfortable room. The irony could kill me.

I chose to remain silent and took the opportunity to look around into the room. It was large and seemed to be divided into two areas. The one we were sitting at, was a living room. There were two black couches and a one person black couch, forming a semi-circle and at the opening was the television, probably a 42 inches one.

The other area seemed to be an office. There were two libraries, on either side of the wall, both filled to the brims with books. For a second, I wondered if he had actually read all that, but dismissed the question. Then, there was the desk with a swivel chair. On it, was a computer, a laptop and several folders. Behind it, what would normally be a wall, was a huge window.

"Do you like it here?" He asked, forcing my attention back to him.

"I'm just curious if the whole house is as comfortable as this room" I replied, not really answering his question

"You can go take a look, if you want" He said with a smirk. It was like he was daring me to do something. I don't know what he could possibly gain from me looking around his house, but the look in his eyes was terrifying me.

Reddish-brown eyes. Black, messy from his earlier activities, hair. Skin so smooth, you could hardly believe it belonged to a man. He was beautiful, that was not questionable, but beneath that, there seemed to be something dark and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

"I'd rather not" I answered, when I finally found my voice

"And why is that?" He asked again, seeming to enjoy my discomfort. I felt like prey, being stalked by a tiger. He made an attempt to move closer to me and I moved back. He made another attempt to come closer, but I was saved by the bell. He seemed annoyed for a moment, mattering something incoherent, but he immediately composed himself and returned to his smug mood.

"Can you open the door for me? You see, I can't walk" He said with that smile stuck on his face. The person on the door saved my life. As I opened it, I saw a brunet man as tall as Izaya… no… he was a little bit taller, but it was barely notable. He was wearing glasses and a white lab coat. *The doc?* I assumed. He studied me for a moment.

"You're not Izaya" He finally said. *THAT'S WHAT HE WAS STUDYING?!*

"Who are you?" he asked pointing at me and then added "More Important. Where is he?" He asked. Feeling a bit too tensed, I simply showed him the couch and closed the door. The man gasped and ran up to Izaya.

"Oh my God! Izaya! What the hell happened?" He asked hysterically.

"I better go" I said feeling more and more out of it "I can't stand the sight"

"Would you mind cooking something for me before returning to Ikebukuro?" Izaya asked "The kitchen is the second door on the corridor"

*Yeah… he's definitely giving me a choice* "I didn't mean I'd leave the apartment! What kind of person leaves an almost paralyzed man alone?" I said letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Though, truth be told, I was hoping he'd shoo me. "Ahh… Is there anything you'd prefer to eat?"

"Salad, cheese, bread… It's the evening, I shouldn't eat too much" He said. Well, makes things easier for me.

"Ok… Call me when you're finished" I said, leaving the room, so that the doctor can do his job easier.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quite some time passed and I could swear that I heard Izaya screaming in pain more than enough times to freak me out. I almost cut myself a couple times. The past few minutes were silent. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Said the doctor, who now had Izaya on his shoulders.

"It's no big deal" I said, turning my attention to the owner of this house "How are you feeling mister Izaya?" I asked him.

"I feel quite all right. You don't have to be so polite" He answered as the doctor helped him sit on a chair "You make me feel like an old man" He looked at the doc and then to me. "This is Shinra. This is Electra" He said.

Shinra smiled at me and said "It's nice to meet you. Thanks for saving Izaya and bringing him all the way here."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance and it was nothing" I answered and put the salad plate along with a fork and some bread in front of Izaya.

"Why didn't you go?" He asked and started eating

"It's not in my nature to leave an injured man alone" I answered, a bit annoyed from that question. Wasn't he the one who asked me to make something for him to eat in the first place?

Shinra seemed to have noticed my annoyance."Izaya, that's not a nice way to talk" He lectured.

"Why? She's a monster" He answered in a matter-oh-fact tone. That comment kind of struck me. What the hell? How did he…?

"Izaya!" Shinra yelled

"You didn't see her! She knocked Shizu-chan out like it was the easiest thing in the world!"

Shinra looked at me amazed. "Seriously?" He asked a bit too excitedly. I took a deep breath.

*I couldn't keep it a secret after all* "Since you're going to call me a monster anyway…" I said disappointed, while opening my palm and letting electricity flow through me. "I just used a bit electricity on him" I admitted.

Shinra came closer and touched my hand, as if he was experimenting. "Fascinating!" He commented. "Let it hit me!" He requested.

"You'll die" I said annoyed and pulled my hand.

"Interesting!" He said with a smile "Don't you agree Izaya?" He asked the black haired man, who just finished eating and was now looking at me with the same, creepy interest.

"There's nothing interesting about it" I started irritated "My mother is dead because of me, my hair is blue, my eyes are yellow and everyone hates me"

"Yellow eyes?!" The two men asked in unison. I took off my blue colored contacts and let them have a look.

"How exciting!" Shinra was the first to speak "I wonder if my Celty has such wonderful eyes! No… I'm sure…" He began talking as if he was in a dream until Izaya kicked him using the elbow of his good arm.

"Nobody here is interested in your dreamlands and fantasies about Celty" He said a bit roughly. Shinra snapped out of it and seemed to have remembered something.

"Oh! Right! Electra, could you take care of Izaya for some time?" He asked as I was putting back my contacts.

"I wouldn't mind, but I need to get back to my apartment, plus, my job won't allow me and I need it to pay for the apartment" Message: No, nop, not gonna happen.

"Yeah… that's a problem" Shinra said, thinking about it

"I could pay you" Izaya gave the solution

"Ehhh but!" I protested. No way, no matter how rich you are, you can't just rent someone and take them from their everyday lives!

"You can't refuse. You saved my life, you need to take responsibility! Your pay here will be better anyway." How dare he! Using my morality and lack of money against me!

"How much?" I asked. That was one delicate matter.

"Eight hundred thousand yen" He said, like it was nothing, smirking at my obviously socked face.


	2. Chapter 2: 800000 yen!

**AN/ Hello, again! Chapter two is up. I know the chapters are small, but it's because I have only a bit of it written down and I want time so that I won't reach a point where I'll have nothing to update.**

 **Disclaimer: Nop, I only wish I owned Durarara ((I think I forgot to put that in the previous chapter, should I change it?))**

 **With all that said and done, Please enjoy and tell me your opinions with reviews ^_^**

* * *

"Eight hundred thousand yen" He said like it was nothing, smirking at my obviously shocked face.

"E-Eight hundred thousand?!" I asked hysterically "Y-you're lying!"

"Nop, I'll give you this much in a month. It's more than enough for taking care of things here, right?" He asked

I was a little taken aback. That much money is not something one can deny easily, right? Maybe I could buy a more comfortable apartment later.

"I'm in!" I said with no hesitation. If only I knew the hardship that would bring me later.

"Great! You can go pick whatever you need from Ikebukuro. Shinra will take over things till you're back" And one more problem. Where the hell was I?

"Ahh… No idea where I am" I said as the doorbell rang.

"Perfect synchronization! Celty can take you!" Shinra said, a bit more enthusiastically than before, running towards the door.

A couple minutes later, he came back to the kitchen with a woman wearing black tights and a cat-eared helmet. She showed me the screen of her phone, where was written [It's nice to meet you. I'm Celty, Shinra's roommate]

I nodded "You can take off your helmet" I said. The room fell into silence. Shinra was looking towards Celty while Izaya's smirk was awfully huge. He was the one to break the silence. "You're new around here. I guess you haven't heard the urban legend of the headless rider yet, right?" He asked.

"No…" I said a bit scared of what to expect next. Celty seemed as tensed as me.

"Don't worry Celty! Electra isn't normal either!" Shinra said as excitedly as ever.

[Not normal?] Hey! Isn't that an insult?

"Headless rider?"

… More silence…

"Electra knocked Shizuo out, using the electricity from her body!" Shinra said with a wide smile on his face. She hit his stomach. Yeah, I know lots of anatomy. It helps with using my powers in many ways without killing. The spot I "patted" Shizuo earlier, was the point before the nerves, coming from his head, spread through his body. So, the electricity was spread along the nerves, making him unnable to move for a couple of minutes.

[What do you find so exciting in that, idiot?! And what do you mean, the electricity from her body?] She typed and I showed her the same thing as I did with the two men earlier. She remained silent for a few seconds. [Are you ready?] She typed again. I nodded and she took off her helmet.

My eyes grew as wide as ever. *No head… she's got no head* I was thinking. There was only smoke coming out of her neck. "But… how..?"

"Celty is a creature called Dullahan. An Irish fairy." Izaya explained. It seemed unbelievable.

"Is it invisible?" I asked in an attempt to understand things, but I was only laughed at by the other two.

"Actually, she has no head at all! I mean, she has, but for some reason it's not attached to her body… and… she lost it, years ago" Shinra gave further explanation.

"That sounds sad…" I said "Is the whole city full of people like us?" I asked looking at Izaya, hoping to hear something about him.

"If Izaya has some kind of power, that would be breaking information like it's nothing, leaking it everywhere like it's nothing and remembering it like it's nothing. Seriously, it doesn't matter what it is about, he will find it in no time" Shinra answered my silent request.

*Ehh, I got excited over nothing. So, he has no special power whatsoever*

"But! To be precise, you are the fourth person that appears to have powers. You, Celty, Shizuo and a school girl, Anri, also called the Slasher" I was processing all the new information in my head. Too much for one day.

"Five, if you count Simon" Izaya added "He's got strength like Shizu-chan, but he's not as strong"

"You don't mean… The scary, huge, black guy right? That's not Simon, right? I mean… he's way too scary…" I said. Izaya blinked a lot of times, as if processing something impossible.

"Let me get this straight… You saw Shizu-chan out of control, throwing street signs everywhere" He paused

"Yeah…" I feel like I just said something wrong "One of them almost hit me"

"You saw that Celty has no head" He paused again and I nodded "And you're scared of Simon, the pacifist?!" He asked in an amused, but at the same time confused tone.

"I just don't get what pacifism you find in the 'eat sushi or die' expression" I pouted and the others laughed at my attempt of making a baritone voice, like Simon's.

"That's Simon for you" Shinra said "Right! Celty, can you help Electra take some things from her house? She's new and doesn't know the places around here and she will be taking care of Izaya" Celty nodded with her helmet and with that, we left.

* * *

Getting out of the building, I saw a big, black motorcycle. I hesitated. Father says motorcycles are dangerous and that I should avoid them, especially when the driver is a stranger. Celty must have noticed that, because she put her cellphone in front of my face and it read

[Do you like my horse?]

"Horse? I only see a motorcycle" I answered

[Have a closer look] She wrote and I looked at it again. Even if I'm wrong, I couldn't have mistaken a motorcycle for a horse, right? Still, I looked, trying to understand. What I saw, made me want to go to the optometrist and check my eyes. *I must have said it at least a couple thousand times already but… WHAT THE HELL?!* The motorcycle was… uhh… changing forms? Between a motorcycle and a horse? I just couldn't get it and there are times that I still don't.

[Its name is Shooter. It really is a horse, but, like me, not a normal one. It's more like a shadow and he can take many forms] She wrote again. After a few more seconds trying to get used to another new piece of info, I decided I wasn't sure how much more I could handle in one day. I then looked at Celty and found out she was holding a scythe. *Hooooly crap! Did I piss her off somehow?* I immediately took a fighting stance. I could at least defend myself! Seeing that, she made it disappear in an instant. So, that was shadow stuff too.

[Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Shinra trusts you, after all] She wrote and I relaxed a little [I just thought this would help you to trust me a little. We can be friends] I was a little dumfounded. Friends? Even though I was planning to act normal, I was never expecting to hear something like that, especially from someone who knew I'm a monster. Well, I wasn't counting the chance of meeting another one though. *Ahh… this is all so confusing! How am I supposed to answer this one?* I remained still as ice for a few moments. She put her hand on my head and it felt like she would have been smiling, if she had a head.

[You're not the only one, so, you don't have to be alone. Humans are scared of us, but there are many others that will understand us, like Shinra and we still have each other, so, think about it] She said and climbed at her motorcycle.

I shrugged, thinking that it couldn't be worse than it already is if I wanted to trust someone. I took her hand, climbed up the motorcycle and we sped off.

* * *

At the same time, from the huge window of Izaya's apartment, the two men were watching Celty and Electra.

"Isn't it just wonderful? My Celty is finally having another girl-friend! It's so hard for me to stay calm, when most of her friends are males! They could steal her from me!" Shinra cried out

"Isn't that right? But I guess… monsters tend to gather together, huh? Are you ok, being around them?" Asked Izaya

"Huh? No matter how much you try to look different, you are one of them too, and judging from your theory's point of view, Electra-chan chose you to be around, another monster. Poor her, she doesn't know you're the worst one" Shinra said in a more serious, but, at the same time, teasing manner.

"Ehh? You're so cruel Shinra! That hurt you know!" Izaya said, acting like he was actually hurt. "But you know… This monster picks my interest a lot… just like Shizu-chan… so unpredictable…" He said, looking at the direction the motorcycle sped off.

"Can you really call her a monster? Despite her powers, she stood up for you and saved you"

"She's only doing it for the money. I offered too much, so that she would stay" Izaya answered. It was almost inaudible, but Shinra knew him for years, so he could hear the melancholy in his voice.

"You know, if you want people to stay close to you on their own will, you should stop acting like that towards them" Shinra advised

"You're not one to talk Shinra" Izaya took his gaze off the window and onto his friend

"I'm not interested in humans, you know. I only need to have Celty by my side"

Izaya remained silent after that.

"You could have put Namie-san in her place"

Izaya turned to look at the illegal doctor, glad that he hadn't pressed the matter, and smirked "Between a boring person and an amusing person, who would you choose Shinra-san?"

"Well, the amusing person of course… but still… you're not planning to do anything to her or something?"

"My, my Shinra-san you really believe I'm such an awful person?!" He mocked but returned to his usual smirk "Like I said, she is a monster. I love humans and only humans, and I hate monsters, especially the ones that remind me of Shizu-chan. She is one of those monsters, which means I don't have to love her. No, it's not that I don't have to. I hate her species" He explained while looking away.

"I feel bad for her, having to deal with all this, after she rescued you. She looks like a good person after all" Said Shinra, scratching the back of his head, feeling that it was hopeless to try and change his friend's mind.

"Who knows? It's not like I despise her, but, from experience, I have to keep my guard up. Besides, what's so bad in making a joke or two?" He asked, smiling like the devil.

* * *

 **Uhhmmm…. So… There were a couple of things that could have been explained a bit better, but I'll leave that for now, cause I'm planning to use the small gaps in later chapters ;)**

 **Btw, it took me a while to figure out how to post a new chapter ^^" ehehe...**

 **Until next time ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: I really want to punch him!

**A/N Hello! I'm back! *Dun dun DUUUUUN!***

 **Ehem! Anyway, It's been a few days *looks at the previous update date* Oh well, it's not like I took too long or that I get any reviews encouraging me to update fast NOW THAT I HAVE THE TIME because in a couple of weeks the courses at the university will start and I won't be as free as I am now…**

 **ANYWAY! I wanted to give a warning: that I don't have specific update days, because I don't have a stable program yet, so updates will MOST LIKELY be at weekends.**

 **Also! One notice, I changed just a couple of lines at the previous chapter and put commas where they were missing and the sentences were just… wrong…**

 **Disclaimer: Narita-sensei is the one who owns Durarara! And I'm happy for it, because he's a genius and I would have never made it the masterpiece it is, so… CHEERS FOR NARITA-SENSEI AND PLEASE FOLLOW HIM ON TWEETER IF YOU KNOW JAPANESE! Seriously, his comments on every episode are just AWESOME!**

 **Anyway, enough with my rambling, you may read the next chapter!**

* * *

Celty returned me to Izaya's place. I only picked up a few clothes, my hairbrush and toothbrush, all gathered in a small sack. I wasn't planning to stay for long into Izaya's house anyway. Just until he could move his hand and leg enough to do things on his own. He was looking at me in a questioning way when we entered. What's his problem anyway?

Celty showed her screen [I guess that would be all for tonight. If you don't need us we'll get going] I bowed my head and waved as she and Shinra left the apartment. Just before they were off to the elevator, Shinra said "He can be an asshole, so call me if you need sleeping medicine. It might help to cool your head" I was taken aback by the comment since I thought they were actually friends, but I guess it was too soon to make assumptions? Whatever… not my business. Wait… so… I'm alone with him? Oh God, I don't know why, but it's creeping me out.

"You're planning to camp on the doorstep?" He asked with a smirk. I'm starting to think it's his trademark.

"It's called spacing out" I answered

"It's called snapping out of it. If you want to space out, do it after you closed the door and into your bedroom. I don't want neighbors around here or even watching the inside of the house" He talked back. Yup, already irritated. This guy is getting on my nerves. I get the feeling I'm going to regret taking care of him.

I closed the door and sat next to him on the sofa, closing my eyes. I need an escape from all the new info. It's seriously getting to me. *I accepted the idea of me being a monster since I was always like that but… There's this blond guy, the monster of Ikebukuro… what was his name again… Sitsuo? The helmet woman with no head, Celty, the scary black man, the Slasher girl and then…*  
I looked over at Izaya, who seemed to enjoy just observing me. *Then there's this guy I'm supposed to take care of. Is he really in need of my help? Something tells me that it's the exact opposite*

"What?" I asked, annoyed of his staring.

"You're incredibly interesting. You give me the same feeling Shizu-chan did, the first time we met! But I think I can read you more" He said leaning closer to me

"Shizu…chan?" I asked, going further away on the couch.

"You know… Tall, blond, always angry, way too strong, you saved me from him" He answered, coming closer to me once more.

"W-well… I seriously don't know what kind of feeling I give you, but you're creeping me out! Stay back!" I said, moving away from him again.

"I just can't Electra-chan… I need to know more about you… Unravel your secrets to me" And with that, I was left with no room. Seriously what's wrong with this guy?!

"I said stay away!" I shouted as I hit him with a bolt of electricity around his temples, just enough to put him to sleep for a while. "Good grief, he's not some kind of monster that electricity doesn't work on" I said, moving his body away and getting up for the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Returning to the living room, I spotted him, still asleep on the couch. I ignored him for a few seconds but 'kindness' overtook me. *He's going to catch a cold like that* I said, narrowing my eyes from annoyance. I toured around the house, searching for the bedroom and found he had a huge bed.

The room was also bigger than the average bedroom and on of the walls was made intoa wardrobe. There was only one nightstand and the wall opposite the wardrobe was another huge window. Then, there was the king sized bed, that at least three or four people like me could sleep and still not fight for space.

"So, I guess taking a small blanket is out of the question" I sighed and went to the living room, hoping he's not too heavy.

"It's not like I'm doing this for him… It's just that, if he gets sick, I might end up staying longer around him and I don't want that" I whispered to myself

*He's so light!* I thought surprised as I lifted him up on my back and moved him to his bedroom, dropping him at his bed and covering him with the too huge and heavy blanket. At least he was peaceful and less of a pain while sleeping. I guess I won't have to use that doctor's phone too much. Good for me.

* * *

"Electra-chan! Ooooooyeee! Electra-chan! How dare you drop me to my bed and just ignore me?! Come over here now!"

That's the first thing I heard, waking up in the morning. The couch was comfortable and I slept well. But, hearing Izaya shout first thing in the morning, is not the best waking up one can have. I forced my eyes to open and my body to get up, sleep never giving up on me.

"What's your problem first thing in the morning? Normal people say good morning" I said as I walked in to his bedroom. He paused for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha I forgive you! That's quite a bed hair! Hahaha!" He said. Ahh, I really want to hit him.

"Your fault for shouting so much and waking me up!" I pouted "So? What do you want so early in the morning?" I asked showing with my voice that he should better not play with me at this hour. His smirked showed that he didn't care.

"Well, Electra-chan, you can't just drop someone to their bed and then leave and fall asleep like nothing is happening!" He said, his expression like a kitty. Where the hell did he get the energy and mood just after waking up?

"What did you want me to do? Stay up all night and stare at you?" I asked annoyed

"Sleep with me"

"…" That… came out of nowhere and it definitely didn't sound normal. Once again, he burst out laughing. I'm starting to think that taking care of him means waiting for an opportunity to kill him.

"Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" I asked about to leave and he stopped laughing and returned to that annoying smirk of his.

"Sorry, sorry! Electra-chan, you're just too easy to tease. Though, I do think you should have been closer. What if you didn't hear me?"

"I'm not sleeping with you. You're both creepy and a guy" I answered after giving him a glare.

"That's why you'll be sleeping in the room next door! It's a guest room but I can turn it into your room in no time. You should feel more comfortable!" There he goes again, acting all carefree and looking like a kitty… I could imagine flowers around him, but I knew it was all fake.

"I'm not staying here forever, why would you do that?"

"Well Shizu-chan and I are fighting a lot. I'll be needing-"

"Nop. Definitely not going to happen. I have to get a job to pay off my own apartment you know. Not everyone is rich and spoiled like you. Some of us have to work and, whether you need someone taking care of you or not, is not my business" I cut him off.

"I guess a monster will always be a monster. You're just like Shizu-chan" He said, his face darkening a little

"Then why would I help you? I'm starting to agree with this guy wanting to kill you. Just because I accept being a monster, it doesn't mean I like being called that to my face 24/7. Besides, you're no different." I said glaring into his eyes. He seemed a bit taken aback by that last phrase. Maybe I went too far saying he's no different, but it's not like I lied. I sighed. "So? Anything you need?"

He kept staring at me for a while and then answered. "Yeah… I need you to help me down the stairs. I have a job too, you know. It's not like I'm not working for all of this" Besides the sound of his voice, he smirked at me. "That's why I like monsters like you and Shizu-chan. You two are the only ones who'll say this to my face"

"Well, someone has to" I said helping him down the stairs.

"Ne, Electra-chan. If you agree with Shizu-chan and want to kill me, why are you taking care of me?"

I honestly didn't know what to answer to that, but only came up with "I guess it's because you're the first to accept me, even after knowing about me"

He stared at me for a while, for a second his eyes went wide, as if remembering something and only let out an "I see" Then, he seemed to have regretted saying that and said "Stop trying to sound human! You're not one, so cut the act, monster!"

"I'm seriously dropping you from the stairs, if you don't shut up!" I shouted

* * *

 **So, anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it so far. If there are things that I should have analyzed more, please let me know with a review… PLEASE REVIEW! It helps with a lot of things, like updating faster (because of motivation) or getting ideas or getting better at writing… yea, the list goes on ^_^**

 **Ah! One last thing, I haven't tagged [IzayaxOC] or [ShizuoxOC] or [IzayaxShizuo] even though this is about romance for two reasons**

 **It's a spoiler and the angst will be lost if I point out which one is the pairing (angst will be inserted in later chapters)**

 **Even I'm not sure what I want it to be, after reaching about 21 chapters XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Question games

**A/N Hello, again… I'm sorry, I was supposed to update this weekend, but, in my country, there were elections so… I had to take a trip somewhere to vote (Yes, I'm old enough to vote) Anyway, I'm sorry!**

 **Also! I want to thank those that favorited and reviewed my one-shot "A Date on a Sunday morning"… I'm glad you liked it and that you found it funny! It warmed my heart, really!**

 **Double Also! I also want to thank those that favorited and reviewed THIS fic… besides warming my heart I started feeling a little more confident and it's nice knowing that some people like this story…**

 **Triple Also! Answering to the reviews… My crazy friend HaruNoMahou asked me to tell you guys that she drew Electra also she says that "the next chapters are going to be reaaaallyyyy interesting so they should REVIEW BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE (will be) FUCKING AWESOME!"**

 **RedVengance I'll try to keep up the good work and try and become AT LEAST as half as you are –ehem ehem commercial for my good friend ehem ehem- If you're a Shizaya fan you should DEFINITELY read her AU's… they're just… amazing! I LOVE ALL OF THEM!**

 **Sallycoomps Welcome to this crazy story, I'm glad to have you xD I'll apologize in advance because though the first few chapters are simple, things will get very confusing after the 9** **th** **or 10** **th** **chapter xDD Still, I'll try to keep you satisfied!**

 **ANYWAY! Enough with the ranting and the boasting**

 **Disclaimer: Thank God Durarara! Belongs to Narita-sensei!**

 **You may finally enjoy the chapter**

* * *

It had been a couple days since I started taking care of my worst nightmare… Izaya. I seriously can't remember why I wanted to help him, back then. Now, my only motivation is the money. I seriously can't think of another reason for taking care of this jerk!

"Ne, Electra-chan~ I want coffee~" And here goes the second morning call after he's settled on his computer…'working' What kind of an idiot does he think I am? A person sitting in front of a computer screen, smirking and laughing every now and then is definitely NOT working.

I stood up, anyway, and went to make his coffee. None of this was my business and I'm so not going to make it. Still, what did he do to gain all of this? Why am I still here? All these thoughts are trying to make me get involved with him… and I really don't want to.

"Thanks Electra chan~" He said, with that stupid, fake, innocent smile of his. I really hate it when someone is trying to fool me like that and, as I said before, if it wasn't for my pay, I would have left like nothing had ever happened.

"So… what are you working on today?" I asked him, trying to satisfy both my curiosity and boredom.

He looked at me, as if he was pleased with my question, with a 'you finally asked' look.  
"I'm gathering information for someone" He answered, looking at me with expectation, like a kid expecting their new toy.

"You really want me to ask more, don't you?" I asked and he pouted

"I'm the one reading you, not the other way around, Electra-chan"

"Your fault for letting your guard down" He seemed like he cursed at himself for something, but I'll never know… he returned to his smirk in an instant.

"Well, it's also your fault. I mean, of course I know everything about you, but still… all these days together, we never had a decent conversation and I need to know more"

"You're creepy. I will fry you again" I said, with a straightforward look.

"Geez, can't you relax a little? I'm an info broker, what do you expect? I always need to know everything" He said, letting a sigh out. How was I supposed to know what his job is? Well, I guess I can play this one for a while.

"I guess I'm a little bored" I said "So, what do you want to know?" I asked

He laid back to his chair, thinking "Hmmm I don't know…" He said, not deciding how to play his own game. Fine, I'll start.

"What kind of info are you looking into?" I asked and he seemed amused, since I made the first step

"As much as I would like to tell you, that's classified information" He smirked

"Ok" I said not caring much and he pouted. *Annoying little brat!* I thought "How about for whom is it?" I tried playing again.

His smirk seemed even wider than before "The yakuza are my best clients"

I didn't really like knowing that "I regret asking… Should have expected to hear more shady stuff from you… I mean, besides the looks, you just said you're an info broker… Yea, I shouldn't have asked…I guess I'm in trouble, huh?"

His expressions were constantly changing with every word that came out of my mouth. It's like, he can't decide what he feels or if he likes what he's hearing.

"Heh… You mean that I look like a bad guy? Electra-chan, you wound me!" He mocked being hurt "But still, even if you give up on taking care of me, I wouldn't let them touch you, idiot" He whispered and I almost did not hear it… but I did

"What did you say?" I asked surprised

"Did I say something?" He asked innocently.

*Heh… acting like you never said that out loud… Guess he's more of a kid than I thought… Stupid bug… making me interested* Thinking back to it, Izaya has shown a lot of faces up to now. He's changing masks according to the occasion. He was being a tease to Shinra-san. He'd have a really annoying smirk when scheming for that monster of Ikebukuro... He'd change between smirks and professionalism when speaking with a client. But when he was talking to me, it was like he had a hard time keeping them up. He'd drop his guard, he'd laugh, he'd play and sometimes… ONLY sometimes, he'd get serious, if needed

"What's with the smile?" He asked and I realized, that I really was smiling. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my back to him

"I guess I got lost in thought" I replied, walking to the couch

"What were you thinking?" He asked as I sat down

"Nothing special"

"You were smiling over 'nothing special'" He said with his (I'm 100% sure) famous smirk.

"Sure, why not?" I said, chuckling at my own answer. This was stupid. I couldn't evade him and I knew it.

"Heh… Our first conversation in forever and you're already avoiding it" He tried again to take the little piece of info from my head.

"Then change the subject" I said, turning to look at him, smirking myself. This is a gamble. If I win, I keep my thoughts to myself. If he wins, I'll have to make some pretty good story in milliseconds.

"Ok… When was your first love?" He asked, as if he already knew my answer… It was a bit shocking, but I was still glad that the subject had changed.

But, as I was thinking *Victory*, I also saw his face when I answered.

"I've never been in love with anyone" I said "Everyone is calling me a monster, remember? Nobody even tried to get close to me and I did the same" I said honestly

He seemed taken aback by this. As if he had two theories in his mind and I verified the one he didn't want to be true. He got lost in thought.

"Is that so…" He paused for a while "Say, did you ever hit your head or something?" He asked again, getting serious all of a sudden.

"No… At least I don't remember anything like that, why?" I asked, curious

"Nothing, just making conversation… Why don't you ask any questions?" He changed the subject.

"Will I get any answers?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. *He knows something about me that I don't… but he's missing an important piece of information. Maybe if I ask him the same question or just play along with this game… Maybe I can get him to reveal something, anything*

"Depends on the question… I don't give classified info" Fair enough. I'm not planning to ask about other clients, anyway.

"Ok… then, since you asked, it's only fair I can ask the same thing… Did you ever fall in love?" I said, not really caring about his private life, but still, I had to be patient.

"Hmm… I guess I did, when I was 7, with a girl two years younger than me" He answered with a smirk

*Two years younger... Back when he was 7… I was 5! Ahh… I remember that one day I woke up and I felt like I was forgetting a lot of things... When was that… at the end of the winter break?*

"But now I love all humans equally and I can't pick one over the rest" He kept saying, breaking me out of my line of thinking

*So, she was a human, after all… Heh… of course it's not me, what was I thinking?! He hates monsters like me and, even if he didn't, I wouldn't want someone like him to have feelings for me*

"I guess… Something must have happened when I was little…" I said staring into space, having forgotten all about our conversation game.

"Did you remember something?!" He asked, banging his desk and getting up, but then falling back down, since his leg hadn't healed yet. I went to help his sorry ass back. What's he getting so excited about anyway? It's not like this has anything to do with him.

"Not really. I just remember that I felt like I was forgetting something, sometime when I was 5… like, a long period of time… but I thought it was natural for people not to remember that back to their childhood" I explained

"It is, after some years, but not suddenly, like it happened to you" He answered. After I placed him on his chair, I left the room without a word and called my father.

* * *

"So, she doesn't remember" Izaya said, with a serious look on his face, after Electra left the room and started searching something at his computer "It's definitely the work of that damned monster… I guess I'll be paying Shizu-chan a visit, soon"

* * *

When I re-entered the room, Izaya seemed to have been really concentrated on his research *Wow… I take back everything… He takes his job seriously, after all*

"What are you staring at?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of his computer

"Nothing really… I was just admiring your concentration for your work"

"Well, this is not enough anymore… I'm going to need your help" He said and looked at me after taking some notes on paper

"My help? How can I help finding info?" I asked confused

"No, no, you don't need to find info. I just need you to take me to Ikebukuro" He said with an oddly serious look. No, it was scary. His vibe was seriously getting to me.

"What if the monster of Ikebukuro finds you?" I asked

"That's quite all right. I want him to find us" He answered, still with a serious look. I didn't like the sound of this

"He's dangerous… I'm no match for him. The fact that we got off last time, was because he didn't know I was there" I said, terrified of the risk Izaya was taking.

"Well, if he loses his temper, it will be a problem… But, I need to discuss something serious with him"

"Will he even listen to you?"

"Chances are, that he won't… But it's a serious matter… to me at least… I need to try and get some info out of him"

"What if things take a bad turn?"

"Then you run… I'll still take it out of him…" I was taken aback… What could be so important, to risk his life for?

* * *

After a long argument, I couldn't make him stay away from Ikebukuro. And now, here we are… waiting at the park, for that guy to sniff us out or something…

"What makes you think he'll just appear before us?" I asked

"I told you, he's a monster… His senses are 100% inhuman"

And with that said, he DID magically appear in front of us, holding a sign post. *Oh dear God…*

"Izaya… You came here to die?" He asked, already pissed off

"Now, now, Shizu-chan, can't you give me a more human-like welcome for once? I know that she isn't human, but I am" I felt like smacking his head

"Hey!" I shouted, pissed off as well, as I did just that.

"Hm? Who are you?" Asked the other monster… ahh what was his name again?

"I'm Electra. Sorry for hitting you the other day… I totally understand why you want to kill him now" I answered

"You smell like a flea, I'm not buying that. I'm Shizuo"

*He gave his name anyway* "Pft… I guess I'm getting your germs from staying over at your house, bug" I said to Izaya

"You monsters are getting along from the moment you meet each other, even if you're not on the same side, huh?" He asked with a wicked smile

"Who's on your side? I'm just getting a good pay… but my inner peace is more important, so if he kills you, I'll be saved" I talked back

"Get the fuck out of Ikebukuro and fight there if you want!" Shizuo said and was about to throw that sign at us

"Wait, wait, Shizu-chan! I'm here for an important reason today" Izaya finally got serious again

"Why should I fucking care about what reason you're here for? Get out of my turf you louse!"

"Even if I came here to give you something? I've been researching something today… something very serious and we need to talk… I need you to cooperate Shizu-chan"

"Why the hell should I help you flea?"

"Because you're a big part of it" Izaya said with a smirk

"Stop messing with my life damn it!" He said throwing the street sign directly at us. I didn't have enough time to get out of the way, so I kicked it to change its course. It worked, but I couldn't move my leg for a while. That man sure is not to mess with. I glared at Izaya

"I told you that I'm no much for him! If he loses his temper, we're both dead!"

"I told you to run if that happens, not dodge! Can you even walk now?!"

"For your information, I didn't have the time to run, plus… stop messing around and get to work instead!" I shouted. He looked at Shizuo and kept talking, like before

"Here's the info I have… I need you to help me complete this puzzle, Shizu-chan… It's really important… and I'm sure it's the same to you, except if you have forgotten" He said holding out a folded paper for Shizuo to take.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked

"JUST READ IT AND THEN REFUSE IT! I'M NOT HERE TO PLAY GAMES TONIGHT!" Izaya shouted… I never heard him lose his cool and it seemed that Shizuo was the same. We looked at each other dumfounded. Then he walked over at Izaya and took the paper reading it.

"Huh? That's-"

"I know, Shizu-chan, I wrote it myself" It seems that, whatever was written down that little piece of paper, Izaya didn't want me to know.

"Before you leave, Shizu-chan… Take a look at Electra-chan… Does she remind you of anything?" He asked. Shizuo looked at me and I took a couple steps back.

*Why is he mentioning me?* I started panicking

"She does look familiar, but I don't remember meeting her" Shizuo answered

"That's all I needed to know… We'll talk later" Izaya said and turned to look at me "We're leaving"

* * *

 **Dun dun DUUUUUN! What's written in the small paper Izaya gave Shizuo? Has Electra-chan forgotten just because she grew up? Or is there more to it? Is Shizuo going to help Izaya? Find out in…**

 **Well it's not going to be the next chapter, so I'm not promising xD Hope you had fun in this chapter, there's a reason they're a bit small, because I want them to end at a very specific point each time…**

 **Ah! But I'm going to promise 2 things**

 **Next chapter is going to be a little fluffy *wink wink***

 **I'm going to update AT LEAST one more chapter these days because a) I didn't upload fast enough and b) Idk when my next update will be because I'm going to move houses and that's going to take a lot of time…**

 **That is all… If you like my story so far FAV and leave a REVIEW. You may even tell me what to correct in my writing or if you have any thoughts for the future of this fic…**

 **Till next chap! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: More missing puzzle pieces

**A/N Well hello again! Here's the new chapter, as promised, earlier than the weekend. I might try to update once more before I start moving, depends if I get any motivation… Anyway, I'll apologize in advance, it turned out that the fluff I had promised is on the next chapter and not this one… But I hope the almost 3k words will take your minds off that . This is probably the biggest chapter so far and I'm proud of the changes I made and how I doubled its original size… Anyway**

 **Disclaimer: Narita-sensei is the one who owns the masterpiece called "Durarara!" and its characters. I only own Electra-chan (Too bad for her)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When we arrived home safely, Electra-chan helped me sit in front of my computer screen. As she walked towards the couch, I noticed she was stumbling and dialed Shinra's number on my phone.

"Hey Shinra, today's the check-up, right?" I asked and she looked my way curiously

[Yea, I'll be over at your house in half an hour] He replied

"Can you take a look at Electra-chan's leg?"

[Sure. Did anything happen?]

"The monster hit her with a sign post. She seems fine, but she can't walk properly"

[Got it, I'll take a look and bring some bandages, just in case]

And with that, we hang up and I opened my computer.

"What was that for?" She asked

"What? You should check it up. It doesn't look serious, but, just in case" I answered as I logged in to a private chat room I had created for me and Shizu-chan.

"My leg is fine. It will heal in no time" She said with a stubborn expression.

I didn't reply to her. I was focused on finding things out as soon as possible. I didn't give Shizu-chan any info, since I have none, but the site and an account for this chatroom.

-ViolentPersona entered the chatroom-

{So what do you want flea? This better end quickly} Ahh… as impatient as always. I could mess around with him like this, but I have something serious to discuss here. Besides, the username is hilarious enough… for the time being.

{Does she really not remind you of anything?} I asked, getting to the point

{She does look familiar, but I don't think I've met her before}

*I see… I guess something happened to both of them*

{Have you ever been to the mountains, Shizu-chan?} I asked, testing his memory

{The mountains? Yea… Once, when I was little, but I don't remember anything.. It was a long time ago, anyway. So, what does it have to do with her?}

*Getting the hunch, don't you, monster?*

{Do you have any photographs from back then?} I asked

{Don't know… My brother has all the photo albums}

{Look for it}

{Not interested, unless you start explaining}

*I guess I'll reveal it a bit earlier than I thought* I thought to myself, but still, I tried not to say it just yet, from this chatroom.

{I'll explain everything once you've found something. Trust me, Shizu-chan, you're going to be very interested yourself when you learn everything}

{IF I learn anything}

{I need your help, so that's my way of repaying you}

{Whatever, I'm out of here}

{Talk to you later, Shizu-chan}

-ViolentPersona logged out-

-Kanra logged out-

* * *

"So, what was all that about?" I asked Izaya, once dinner was ready

"What are you talking about?"

"You know… all the secrecy and information staff… and if I remind Shizuo of anything" I said with a serious face

"Oh that… If all goes well, you'll learn everything soon enough" He answered

"No, I need to know _now_ " I pressed. This was getting on my nerves. Izaya knew, Shizuo knew… The hell! Maybe all of these people knew and I don't even know what this is about!

"I can't give away information I don't have, Electra-chan" He replied in all seriousness

"You're planning something, don't play fool"

"I am? Why would you say that?" He said, pretending to be shocked. I got really angry at that, and left my dinner untouched. I got up and left the room.

"Where are you going, Electra-chan? You didn't eat your dinner yet!" He shouted from the kitchen

"I'm going out! I need to clear my head" I said, wearing a jacket and getting out of the house. I went quickly to the train station and boarded to the train for Ikebukuro. *The other monster must know something. I don't know how, but I'll find him*

Once I arrived there, I took the same path we did earlier that day, to the park. I felt tired from walking, so I took a seat on one of the benches, to relax a little.

"IIIIIIIIZZZAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He can't be here… so why is he shouting his name?

 ***FLASHBACK*** _"You smell like a flea"_

" _He's a monster. His senses are 100% inhuman"_ ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Do I really smell so much like him?" I asked, sounding desperate

"Huh? It's only you… What do you want here? One flea is enough to deal with" Shizuo said, holding a street lamp

"I was hoping you would find me" I said "I'm Electra"

"Cut the friendly act! Izaya sent you here, didn't he? And you told me your name earlier!" Ah! I forgot that

"Pft… Don't make me laugh. I wouldn't come out here, at this time of the night, if that bug asked me to" I responded "I'm here to ask you something"

"Be quick. I hate wasting my time for the flea or his friends"

"Flea" I said laughing "That's a better way to describe him"

"He's as annoying as one. Messing with everyone's lives"

"About that" I said going back to my serious tone "I think he's trying to mess with mine" I said getting to the subject

"Of course he would, there's not a person in the world he doesn't mess with"

"So, about that info from today… Did he tell you anything about me?" I asked. At that time, a text message arrived at his phone

"Give me a sec" He said, reading the text. He remained silent for a while, looking at me "No, he didn't. He only asked me if I remember you from somewhere" He said. I got the feeling that this was a lie, so I didn't push the subject further. This guy is dangerous, so if I press the matter and he gets mad, it might not end in a good way

"I see. Thank you, Shizuo-san, it was nice meeting you" I said, turning my back to leave.

"You're going to Shinjuku _now_?" He asked, emphasizing the word 'now'

"Well, yea… He'll never let me forget the fact that I abandoned him in the kitchen, like that" And I have to return fast to help him get to his bed, if I want to avoid my life being ruined.

"Well, you should have checked your watch. The trains are not going around anymore" He said and I panicked and looked at my phone's watch

"You've got to be kidding me! What am I going to do?" I asked freaking out

Shizuo, on the other hand, was texting with someone on his phone "Come with me"

"Huh? Where?"

"My place. I'll sleep on the couch"

"Wait! I can't just come and stay at your house" Izaya would kill me. Speak of the devil, my phone started ringing "Hello? This is Electra"

[Where the hell are you?] Oh no…

"I-I'm at Ikebukuro… I lost the train… I-I'm sorry Izaya-sama!" I shouted in panic, calling him with the –sama honorific, without really realizing it. Or maybe I just wanted to think that calling him that would take some of his anger away. And that's pretty much how I started calling him like that. It seriously just came out naturally.

[Find an inn to stay. You're _so_ in trouble when you come home tomorrow] I'm sure the panic showed at my face cause-

"What the hell flea? Are you her father or something?!" Shizuo took my phone "Yea, she's with me. She's going to stay with me tonight" There was a pause after that and he seemed to be getting more and more angry "I don't care! You dare touch her or do anything to her and you're dead, you hear me flea?!" He said and then hang up the phone -almost smashed it- and then returned it to me.

"You didn't need to-"

"Shut up… Just follow me. You have a lot of explaining to do"

*Great, from one creepy person to the other* I still followed him to his home though

* * *

"So, why are you taking care of the louse?"

"Well… I made the mistake of saving him from you" Shizuo seemed friendlier than I thought and his place was small, but so normal, that it made me feel warm and comfortable.

Up to now, I just saw the living room. It seemed too small if you compared it with Izaya-sama's, but it was more than enough for two or three people. He had a two person couch –where we were currently seated- and a one person couch that were put in a 90 degree way. His TV was a small, old type and the only other furniture was the cupboard that had a decorative plate, where he put his keys.

He was a really nice person. If it wasn't for his temper, I'm sure that he could live as a normal human.

"So, _you're_ the one who knocked me out" He said with a creepy smirk

*Oh no, I'm dead* "I'm really sorry about that! I didn't know the things I do now, back then!" I apologized in a panic and bowed

He chuckled at that "You must be new in town if you didn't know anything"

"Y-yea… that was my first day here" I said, smiling sheepishly

"And you're taking care of someone who's calling you a monster"

"I've been called a monster since the day I was born, so it doesn't annoy me anymore"

"So, where do you come from?" He said with a smile. He really has a wonderful smile and he is more handsome and less scary without his sunglasses.

"The mountains" I answered with a smile and he was taken aback "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just remembered something" He said

"So, why are you called a monster? You look normal to me"

I smirked and got up, took a few steps away, took off my contacts and let the electricity run all over my body. I put more of a show last time, so it made the volume of the electricity in the house fall a little.

"Do you still think I'm not a monster?" I asked. I didn't know why I felt good showing this to him. No, I felt competitive, like trying to show superiority even though I knew I stood no chance against him

"Heh, nice powers" He said and I went back to my normal state.

"You're the first one to ever say that" I sat back on the couch with him

"Well, even though I hate him, I'm sure that louse agrees with me"

I smiled at that "The only reason I can't bring myself to kill him, is because he was the first one to accept me instead of telling me to disappear" I answered

"Heh, and you're probably the first one to save him and take care of him" He said

I looked at him surprised "So, what's the story between you two?"

"Hate at first sight. I tried punching him and he stabbed me. I didn't like him from the first time I saw him"

"You guys hate each other for no reason?"

"Pretty much. But there's a difference. He won't stop until he kills me. I just want him away from here and out of my life"

"Is he really that bad of a person?" I asked with a saddened look

"Don't get attached to him, he'll just destroy your life. Ask anyone" He said

"It's not like I want to attach to him. He is annoying. I just didn't think he was that bad" I replied, suddenly finding the wooden floor of his house interesting.

"Well, I don't know him and I don't understand him at all. Nobody knows him. He's a great mystery. The only thing I know, is that he thinks that he's God or something. I really don't like his kind. But if you manage to figure him out, you might understand the meaning of his actions"

"I guess so…Say, Shizuo-san… Do you hate me?"

He looked at me with a confused expression "Why would I hate you?"

"For taking care of your worst enemy" He smiled at me again

"Would you take home someone you hate?" He asked

"Of course not" I smiled too "Thanks a lot for taking care of me" I thanked him and bowed again.

He messed my hair "We monsters should stand up for each other"

My eyes got wide open "That's what Celty-san told me"

"Oh! You know Celty too?" He asked, still smiling

"Y-yea… She helped me to learn how to move around in town. She's really nice. She asked me to be her friend!" I said with a childish smile

"Isn't she amazing? She's my best friend. Amongst the very few that I have"

"She is my first friend. Nobody ever approached me. You see, the day I was born I… killed my mother. So I was flagged as a monster and only my father would talk to me"

He became serious "Idiots. It's not like you wanted to kill her, you were a new born with powers!" He started looking angry and scary again, staring deep into my eyes.

"Y-yea… When I was a teenager and learned everything, I was really angry with everyone… It's amazing how I managed not to kill anyone" I said, chuckling trying to lighten the mood "My father is an amazing person. He showed so much patience"

"Yea, he must be a good old man" He smiled again. It made me feel better to know he wasn't in a bad mood anymore.

"I guess Izaya-sama was right to say that we monsters get along from the moment we meet each other"

"I don't know if it's because we're monsters, but I like your guts" He said and I yawned "Heh, I guess it's getting late huh?" He said and got up and offered his hand "The bedroom is this way"

I took his hand and got up and we suddenly got too close "I-it's ok, I'll sleep on the couch. No need to be uncomfortable because of me" I said a bit louder than I wanted.

"If you insist… I'll bring you a blanket and a pillow" He said and left the room

* * *

She finally fell asleep. The fact that she fell asleep on the couch was inconvenient, since it was one of the rare times I wanted to use the internet. I waited. Thankfully, it wasn't that long until she fell asleep and I carried her to the bedroom.

"Izaya-sama…"

I got annoyed at hearing the flea's name –and with that honorific on top- but still… she's talking in her sleep and I can't help thinking that it's kinda cute. I like cute things.

"What kind of weird dreams are you having, idiot?" I whispered and smiled "Having him chasing you even in your sleep when you're so far away from him… poor girl"

I placed her on the bed as gently as possible, for someone with my strength, and went back to the living room to open my lap-top. I'm not a fan of technology, but there are times I believe it's useful…

Like now. There's something about Electra and it seems that both the flea and I are involved. No, it's probably about a past we share together or something. I logged in to the account the flea gave me. I swear, he only gave me one more reason to kill him with that stupid username, but I didn't pay attention at it for the time being.

-ViolentPersona has logged in-

Kanra {It's about time you showed up, you monster!}

ViolentPersona {I waited for her to fall asleep. You won't even let her rest in her sleep and you're calling me a monster}

Kanra {Yea, whatever, did you find it?}

It seems that even he let the insults apart. Maybe he truly was serious about that. It made me curious as to what it is for him to get this serious

ViolentPersona {No, I was on my way to Kasuka's when I smelled her}

Kanra {And you had to go and kill her… couldn't you focus more, you damn monster?!}

I take that back

ViolentPersona {I thought it was _you,_ so I went for the kill, naturally. Next time, try not pissing her off! I'm sure she's glad she could spend the night away from you, you damn louse!}

Kanra {Spending the night with a monster? I doubt it}

This was getting us nowhere. I had to know what she had to do with us.

ViolentPersona {Forget this, I'm going to get to the point. What does she have to do with us?}

Kanra {Heh, finally started getting the clues? That's why I need you}

ViolentPersona {Shut up and get to the point !}

Kanra {Shizu-chan, this is a chatroom… We don't _speak_ so I can't 'shut up'}

ViolentPersona {JUST GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!}

Kanra {Find the photographs, Shizu-chan, and then you might figure out almost everything. I'll send you mine too}

ViolentPersona {No thanks, I don't need to see your face}

Kanra {Patience, Shizu-chan. You might change your mind}

ViolentPersona {About your face? Or about you? There's a no for both of them}

Kanra {You're so cruel, Shizu-chan!}

-ViolentPersona has logged out-

Kanra {Heh… going off without saying goodnight… such monstrous manners}

-Kanra has logged out-

* * *

 **So… What do you think of the chapter this time? If you spot errors, please point them out at a review… I really appreciate those!**

 **Until next chapt! (That it's going to be too soon or a bit long)**


	6. Chapter 6: Fluffy fluff fluff

**A/N I'm sooooooo sorry people! I promise I'm not dead! It's just that my new house has NO internet connection AT ALL so…. I'm currently using my phone's MBs to upload this… I will upload a second chapter as well as an apology!**

 **I want to thank those who favorited and followed, it makes me happy to see that people started reading this and I wonder what they think of this fic**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Durarara! It wouldn't be updated so frequently, so THANK GOD Durarara! Is owned by Narita-sensei!**

 **Enjoy the two new chappies!**

* * *

Thank God, I logged out before I got too angry. I looked at my clock. It was around 2am so I just changed into a pair of shorts and fell asleep on the couch… or at least I tried

"Shizuo-san…" I heard a feminine whisper

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked up to find Electra was standing above me

"I… can't sleep…"

"Nightmare?" I asked and she looked away. If it weren't for the lack of light, maybe she would have been blushing too? I wanted to see it.

"Can I stay with you? For a while?" She asked. How the hell can people call an adorable creature like her a monster?

"S-sure…" I stood on the couch and threw the pillows away to make space for her "you can lie down with me, if you want" I was probably taking it too far, I know, but now her blush was visible even in the dark.

"A-are you sure? I mean…" Yup… an adorable creature, striving to find words. I caught her by the arm and pulled her down on the couch with me

"Just stay quiet… I'm trying to sleep here" It wasn't what I really wanted to say but… I already said too many things out of my character for one day.

"H-hay…"

….

"Ne, Shizuo-san… If you were a normal human, would you still like me?"

There it was… The insecurity and fears each and every one of us has to live with "This question is stupid… No matter how you look at it I'm not a human"

"But… What if you were?" She looked up at me and our eyes locked

"Like I said, this is stupid… It doesn't matter what would happen if, because it simply can't happen. I'm a monster and I like you the way you are… a fellow monster. That's what matters, idiot"

"Right… Say, Shizuo-san… Why do people hate us so much? Why don't they even give us a chance?"

"We're called monsters, right? This is not a beautiful word… Besides, they don't hate us… They're scared of us… We're the creatures lurking in the dark in their minds. Besides, you're mistaken. Not EVERY human is like that. Even if he's super weird, Shinra is on our side"

It looked like she was trying to process my words, until she yawned.

"Just go back to sleep… You're a girl aren't you? Your skin will get ugly"

"Mmm…" Heh… cute… she couldn't even form words anymore… But then she did something I failed to predict. She hugged me.

She hugged me and fell asleep on top of me. But what surprised me the most is that… I hugged her back and I felt a smile forming on my face… *Why?* was all I could think… but still I fell asleep… and for the first time in forever it was peaceful.

* * *

I logged out of the chatroom right after Shizu-chan did. He's catching on quickly. At this rate this will all be solved in no time. Which is good, though things are moving too smoothly for my liking. The hardest part had yet to come though.

I stumbled through the living room and fell on the couch. I couldn't possibly try to climb the stairs on my own.

"So… this is how you slept back then, huh? I guess you'd find anything comfortable" I chuckled at myself. Talking, as if she was there. I was going insane. "You haven't changed at all, do you know that? Hurry up and remember everything…Electra-chan" I said and I fell into a restless sleep

* * *

I woke up to find out I was trapped in Shizuo-san's arms. I tried to get free, but it turned out to be an impossible task.

"Shizuo-san…Shizuo-san!" I shouted, but he wouldn't wake up. I tried shaking, him but I only got a reply

"I'm not hungry yet… I want to stay in bed…" *what the hell… he only gets up if he's hungry? That's kind of funny* It took a lot of will not to laugh and just then, he turned to one side and hugged me tightly, like a teddy bear.

I got irritated by all this, even though I have to admit, the action was cute for a guy.

*No, no! I have to get back to Izaya-sama as soon as possible!*

"Please, forgive me" I said as I let a small amount of electricity run between us, so that he'd wake up from the shock. He actually opened his eyes, as if nothing ever happened.

"I'm hungry" He said. I burst out laughing. I guess I hit the stomach by mistake.

"Good morning to you too" I said and then I looked up at him, only to find that our faces were really close. There was silence. We kept staring at each other for a while, until both our stomachs growled and got our faces red. After a few seconds we both started laughing, a bit nervously in the beginning and then it was real.

*Is this what's it like spending the night at a friend's house?* I stood there, smiling and he got up.

"What do you usually have for breakfast?" He asked. I got up in an instant

"I can make it, there's no need to trouble yourself!" I said and he smiled at me

"My house, I cook" He said, walking towards the kitchen. "I would really like to try out your cooking sometime, though" He said once he was inside and I froze *He wants to try my cooking?*

* * *

Once breakfast was over, I helped clean the bowls and we took turns for a morning shower. It was relaxing. The time I spent with Shizuo-san…How long has it been since the last time I felt so relaxed and… is this what it's like to be in a good mood?

I was humming a tune to myself while brushing my hair in front of the mirror, when he came in the bedroom out of nowhere.

"Someone is happy" He said with a smile

"I could say the same" I smiled back "You're like… a totally different person when you smile like that instead of being angry and shouting all the time"

I looked at him and realized I brought up an awkward situation once again

"W-well then… I should probably get going. Izaya-sama will be really angry if I spend another minute away from him" I said, looking everywhere around the room. Everywhere would be fine, as long as it's not his eyes.

He seemed to have been doing the same while scratching his neck "I-I guess so… He'll never let you have some personal life huh?" He said, chuckling to himself, probably to lighten the mood.

I laughed with him and took the opportunity to change the subject "It was nice… the time I spent with you… I'm glad I got to know you. I could never imagine you're that good of a person" My cheeks were burning by the time I said this

"M-me too! Electra-chan, I really can't understand why people call you a monster… I mean… you're cute… and talk really nice… and staff" It looked like he got himself in an embarrassing situation as he blushed and started whispering such things… or cursing at himself

*Shizuo-san you are an adorable person yourself* I thought as I kissed him on the cheek and whispered a 'see you around' and ran out of the apartment, probably blushing.

* * *

I got inside Izaya-sama's apartment with my spare key and, as I closed the door behind me, I leaned against it.

"You're too relaxed… For someone who's LATE MORE THAN 10 HOURS!"

Relaxed, positive emotions…. POUF! They're all gone…

I looked up to see a very angry Izaya-sama. No… a very angry, messed up Izaya-sama.

"Pft!" I burst out laughing. Nop… they're back already.

"What the hell is so funny?!" He asked, obviously angry, but it was the first time it just didn't get to me. His hair was so messed up. I guess it's payback for that morning, when he laughed at me. But then, I noticed the look in his eyes, which was different, despite his rough tone. There were bags and black circles. Was leaving him alone that bad of a choice?

Before I was able to figure it out, he fell on top of me and wrapped his good arm around me.

"Don't you dare do that again monster, your salary will decrease dramatically" He said, but his voice was one of a child about to cry.

*What the…* "Izaya-sama… What happened to you?" I asked, hugging him

"Don't go around hugging people! Just help me up already! I need to go upstairs" he shouted but it wasn't anger. It was like he was trying really hard not to cry, which was very weird.

"Izaya-sama… please stop… you're never like this" I said, looking at him in all seriousness

"Did he hurt you?!" He asked out of the blue and looked up at me, bringing our faces close

"Eh?" What kind of question is that?

"Did that damn monster hurt you? Did he do anything to you? Did he try and do horrible things to you?" He kept asking. I kind of snapped

"Why are you calling him like that?! If you want to know he's far a better person than you are! I had forgotten what it's like to feel calm and relaxed next to you!" I immediately regretted saying it. It wasn't a complete lie, but it came out a lot harsher than I wanted it to.

"He could have hurt you… I would never do that…" He whispered and I almost didn't hear it "Why is everyone around a violent monster like him?! Even though I try so hard to get close to people, they avoid me! And he doesn't even try! He, his temper and his strength are so dangerous! Yet, everyone's around him!"

I felt bad for him. Hearing how he felt, but still… "For one thing, you're the only one making him like that. Last night… His smile was so beautiful and he was so kind to me, even though he tried to act distant" I then looked at Izaya "He doesn't understand that and thinks that this way, everyone will get away from him, because your words have probably gotten to him… you, on the other hand, are always trying to hurt people and you're being mean to them, hitting them where it hurts"

He looked at me desperately "Even you, Electra-chan… Even though I'm doing all this for you?" He asked and buried his face in my chest. For some reason, I felt like smiling to him. It was like I'm a mother and I just scolded my child.

"I can't understand it… But, for some reason, I can't bring myself to hate you" I hugged him "I don't know what you do… but I just can't leave you alone..."

He hugged me back "You're mine, Electra-chan… You're not allowed to leave me" What he said sounded selfish. I wouldn't know what he meant until a later time in my life

"Giving you this much money and your own room… is this enough for you to stay here? You're the only one who would save me and take care of me… so please don't leave me again"

I pushed him back, to see his face and flashed a smile "And you just bluntly accept me and take care of me, even though you don't want me to know, but I notice things… You give me the money as some kind of allowance and the room so that I'll be close to you… to keep an eye on me… That's true, isn't it?"

He stared at me for a while "I need to stop lowering my defenses around you, Electra-chan… It will get me in trouble some day" He sighed

"Then I'll protect you"

"That's not going to happen… I don't need your protection"

"Well, for the time being, you're in pieces, so I'd say you do"

He puffed his cheeks. It made me smile. It really was like taking care of a child and I liked it… Even if he was a spoiled brat, moments like this were worth it.

"Then I'll just have to watch over you for the rest of your life to make up for it" He said with his nose high and his eyes closed "So, you have to stay in here forever"

"Yea, right… That's not going to happen" I tugged at his nose playfully "But I really wish I knew what you're planning now" I said, bringing a delicate subject.

He sighed "For the moment, I can only say I'm doing this for you"

"Why aren't you telling me?!" I snapped again

"I want to tell you everything, when I know it. Please, trust me" He said looking at me with eyes that begged to listen to what he said

"What is it about?" He gave a bittersweet smile at that

"About the past…" He said "I was like a hero, not a monster, like you and Shizu-chan"

"And why can't you tell me now?"

"There's an important piece of the puzzle missing. Can you please wait 'till I find it? I promise, I will" He said looking into my eyes decisively


	7. Chapter 7: Flirting

**A/N Second chappie as promised**

* * *

It had been a couple hours since I returned home. After helping Izaya-sama with his appearance (no, of course I didn't change his clothes) I went to clean up the kitchen and then I was free for a while. That is, until he went back to his annoying self.

"Ahh, Electra-chan, there's also something else I would like to discuss with you" I heard him saying from behind his office.

"Hm? What is it? Is my salary going to be reduced after all?" I said with a not-so-caring expression. The money he offered was too much anyway, so I could live with less.

He chuckled "No, no, don't worry, I'll forgive you this time. What I wanted to discuss with you is about your accommodation" He said with his smirk

"Accommodation?" I asked curiously. *Where is he taking this?*

"Well, you will have to stay here for at least a couple of months, right? It would be a shame to waste your salary for an apartment you don't even live in" He answered

"W-wait a second! A couple of months? AT LEAST?" I answered in panic. What's this about? I wasn't supposed to stay here for more than a month!

"Well, Shinra said that, until he says so, I'm not allowed to move both my arm and leg. I'll have to take a few therapies after I take off the narthex and I won't be able to use my arm properly till it's over. I can only count on you at that time"

*Oh no, I don't like where this is going* "B-but I wasn't supposed to stay that long" I said desperately

"My, my, do you want to leave me that bad? And I thought we were bonding after this morning. I guess I reached the wrong conclusion… You _were_ flirting with Shizu-chan, after all" He said, but there was something mischievous behind this smirk

"It's not like I want to leave you that bad, but… I was looking forward to living on my own. Wait, what do you mean 'flirting with Shizu-chan'?

His smirk grew wider "You did say that his smile was beautiful and all"

I blushed, regretting to ever say that... "T-That's not what I meant!"

"Sure you didn't… Just like you didn't sleep with him"

I blushed even more "H-How did you know about that?" I asked

His eyes narrowed "So, you DID sleep with him, didn't you? That damn monster, trying to fill my innocent Electra-chan with his filth!"

"Shut up! It's not like anything happened! Shizuo-san didn't do anything to me!" I shouted, getting as red as a tomato. Attempting to change the subject I said "And you're right, paying for the apartment I'm not staying in _is_ a bit painful. I'm not talking about the money here, it just feels homesick or something of the sort"

"Well, I was thinking-" He started, but was interrupted by the door forcefully being open and a pissed-off Shizuo-san entering

"It stinks" He said and I noticed he was holding a photo album in his arms

"Shizu-chan, can't you please send a message before coming or at least knock the door instead of breaking it? I could call the police on you" Izaya said with a smirk

"Shut up! I don't care! I found it" Was his answer "Electra-chan, could you leave us alone for a moment?" He asked, looking at me calmly

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" I asked, a bit afraid of leaving those two alone

"It's ok Electra-chan, you can go prepare lunch, it's about time anyway. Shizu-chan can eat with us" He kept smirking

I flushed red at that and Shizuo looked at me also with a red color on his face

"Are you really going to cook? I-I didn't expect to taste your cooking so soon!"

*Oh great, just what I was thinking. No reason to feel embarrassed at all!*

"S-sure… I'm the one responsible for such things in here anyway" I said, averting my eyes away

"T-Then it can't be helped. I could stay for lunch if Electra-chan is cooking" He said, looking down scratching the back of his neck.

I felt my blush was all over my face already, so I turned my back on them "I'll be going inside then" and I left

* * *

"Shizu-chan, your efforts to become human are commendable in front of my cute Electra-chan" I was about to feel shocked and embarrassed about what he said, but there was one word he shouldn't have used. I hit my fist on the desktop.

"What do you mean ' **your** cute Electra-chan'?! She's not yours and she won't be!" I shouted

"Well, that's a choice **she** has to make, don't you think, Shizu-chan? Don't tell me… you have feelings for her and you want to claim her?" My anger started boiling at that point "Well, not to disappoint you, Shizu-chan, but even if she's a monster..." He started talking while forming his Satan-like smile "Which option do you think she'd prefer? A violent monster that can't control his anger nor his strength like you, or a peaceful human like me?" I seriously had a laughing fit at that

"Don't make me laugh flea!" I shouted smirking "Aren't you supposed to love all your humans EQUALLY? But then again, you just called yourself a human, so I guess you finally realized that you're nothing like a God, right? Heh… about time" I answered

"My, my, Shizu-chan! Defending yourself? So I WAS right. You ARE trying to get my cute Electra-chan. But I bet, even **she** can never love a monster like you. After all, she is afraid of you just like everyone else, right?" He asked, looking at me intensively.

I was about to punch the fuck outta him at that point, when I felt a small palm over mine and looked at its owner "Electra-chan...!"

"If you kill him, you really will prove his statement that you are a monster. But you're not, Shizuo-san" She said, smiling at me "In fact…" She said looking at the flea annoyed "You're only like that around Izaya-sama, isn't that right? **He's** the only one playing both with your anger and feelings" She added and then turned to look back at me, with another smile "Shizuo-san's smile is the coolest! And you're really kind. After I learned this side of you, how can I possibly be afraid of you? You took really good care of me last night" And then her smile brightened

"What the hell happened last night and he 'took really good care of you' Electra-chan?" Izaya asked with a baritone voice. You could practically see his aura turn black. She flinched

"What the hell flea? Don't scare her, we just slept together, that's all" I explained and she started trembling. After a couple of seconds, I realized what I said along with what she said sounded very misleading.

By the time, Izaya had turned into a complete demon "Sleep with her, huh?" He had a really nasty smirk on his face, but it all just suddenly faded away and he jumped and hugged Electra with a crying face "Electra-chan, you're so mean! You gave yourself at that monster just like that, when I'm giving you all the comfort in the world!" What the hell! So, it was just an act in the end. And what was he clinging on her for! Damn it flea! Get off her!

"I will fry you, if you don't stop this in 2 seconds" Her own killing aura was way scarier than the flea's. He actually let her go and returned to his seat with his usual expression. "What's with this misunderstanding? I didn't do anything with anyone. If a man wants to touch me, it will be after an, at least, year old relationship AND on our wedding night! Like I would give myself to someone like that!" She said annoyed and left the room.

Just as I turned to look at the flea, still bewildered of the way those two interacted, I noticed she had made tea for us. *Ehh, it smells so good* I thought as I proceeded to take one cup and try it. It was really delicious!

"What's with that flowering expression Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked

"It's really delicious. I wonder what her cooking will taste like" I said, getting carried away by the moment

"Isn't it? Electra-chan is really good at cooking, baking, making drinks and housework. She's going to be a really good wife someday" Izaya answered with his own relaxed smile

*Wait a minute -_-* "What are you so happy about? She's never going to be **your** wife! I bet she can't wait to get out of here!"

"My, my, Shizu-chan, that jealous act of yours… is it a new thing you can't control?" He asked smirking

"Shut up! At least I would take better care of her!" I retorted.

He started laughing hysterically "But you can't, right? You'd only hurt her in the end"

"No, I wouldn't!"

"Isn't that right? Well then, let's get to the point and start discussing things to see what really happened in the past, shall we? I wouldn't be surprised if it was **your** doing" He said

"What are you talking about? What was my doing?"

"Did you open it?" He asked, pointing at the photo album

I paused "No, I didn't" I said and I opened it. There were various photos, most of them with me and my uncle on the mountains and landscapes. Then, at the last two pages, there were photos of me, a girl with blue hair and a raven haired boy. *No way!*

"Surprise, Shizu-chan" He said with his trademark smirk

* * *

The food took me a long time to prepare. I decided to serve chicken with curry and boiled rice. It took me about half an hour for the chicken and, as I let it cool, I was boiling the rice. So far, it was silent on the other end. I guess it was ok to leave them alone, after all. Except if… Shizuo-san actually killed Izaya-sama and then left?! It was no good. I had to check up on them. I could use the food as an excuse.

I approached the living room.

"So, you have to keep this a secret from Electra-chan" Izaya-sama said *Huh?! Keep what a secret from me?!*

"But she has the right to know about all this"

"I know. But there are still many things I haven't found out yet. I'm planning to tell her everything once I gather every bit of information"

"I see. So, you're doing all this to thank her for saving you?" Shizuo-san asked

"Well… no… I actually want to do this. She was… is… very important to me. I just want her to remember everything"

"Still, I don't remember any of that myself"

"I know. It's your uncle we have to confront next. But we have to go together"

*Ahh… I shouldn't have listened to any of this. Now I want to know everything, but I can't let them know I was listening in to their conversation* I took a few steps back, towards the kitchen, and then turned to where I came from and started walking towards the living room, making my steps a bit loud, so they would hear I was coming. They turned to look at me when I entered.

"Lunch is ready. I'll have it served in 5 minutes. You should come" I said a bit mechanically and turned around a left.

In a couple minutes, I had the table ready and they joined me.

"Shizuo-san, I hope you like spicy food" I said with a smile "Also, this is a special dish I have developed on my own. It's not the usual curry you might be used to. It's a lot sweeter. I have a thing for sweet things" I added, blushing and turning all of my attention at my food

"Ehh… Shizu-chan also has a sweet tooth… I wonder if all monsters like sweets…" Izaya commended and started eating his share happily "I don't really like sweet tastes, but Electra-chan's cooking is really awesome. I could eat anything she makes"

"Your own custom dish, huh? And it's sweet. It doesn't sound bad at all" Shizuo-san said and proceeded to eat his first bite. He looked at the dish with wide eyes and then at me "This is awesome!" He shouted "I could live eating only this my whole life!" He said and ate his share at the speed of lightning "Can I have seconds, please?!" He asked excitedly

* * *

 **You guys have NO idea how many things I had to correct in these two chapters… And I also added some dialogs that were originally not there… I'm going to apologize for the ending of the previous chapter, I know Izaya became totally OC and he's going to be like that from now on, but I'll try to fix that, even a little bit, so please don't get mad at me.**

 **Also, I'm going to try and make a chapter where most of the gaps until now will be filled because I re-read the whole story and found out that I never wrote what happened in some places that I purposefully left like this…**

 **Anyway… What do you think of my work so far? Are there any mistakes? Please point them out with a review and I promise I will go and correct everything!  
PS I discovered I can use my uni's library for the internet (It's open for three hours 5 days a week) so I will try to upload from there. If not, I'm sorry but I don't know how frequent I can update… though I'll try not to wait this long again… it's frustrating to leave work unfinished.**

 **PSS I could have ended it at the "Surprise, Shizu-chan" part but I felt that I shouldn't do it after all this time you had to wait, so I added a bit more xDD (Not really explaining what happened) Smooth... XDD**

 **Well then! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Flirting competitions (?)

**A/N Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorryyyyyyyyy! A lot of things happened and life happened and yea well... I'M SORRY!**

 **Disclaimer (Izaya): She doesn't own a thing... except for my beautiful Electra-chan!**

 **Warning (Me): Izaya is going to be very OC .**

 **Izaya: It's YOUR fault for being an incompetent writer!**

 **Me: I'm not even a writer!**

 **Izaya: You're on fanfiction!**

 **Me: *Munches on my thump cause I'm too stupid to think of a good remark***

* * *

"And then I went towards the living room and heard them say weird stuff" I said letting out a sigh

The woman who was listening to me talking, Celty, was a monster like me. At least she had a name (Dullahan). [What were they talking about?] She asked

I read the screen and let out another sigh "They were talking about something that needs to be kept secret from me. It seems that Izaya-sama started this. Something about figuring out everything and then telling me"

[I see] Was all she wrote and then she added [But it's weird for those two to be working together instead of trying to kill each other. What did Shizuo say?]

"He said that I had the right to know all of this and when Izaya-sama told him to wait until he actually found out ALL of it, he said that he doesn't remember anything himself" I answered

[Remember?]

"Yea… If I remember correctly, when I returned home that morning, Izaya-sama kept telling me to wait in order to learn everything and that it is about the past"

[I see… It must be pretty nerve-racking to know something's happening behind your back but no one will tell you. I'll see what I can get out of Shizuo] She wrote and got up

"Thanks for listening to all of this" I said getting up myself

[Don't mention it. I'll be here for you anytime. Anyway, it's about time I left. I need to deliver something. See you around Electra-chan] She wrote and got on her motorcycle, Shooter.

I waved goodbye and started on the task I originally came here for. Grocery shopping.

* * *

I returned home to find Izaya-sama with Shinra-san. He came every other day to help him take a bath and such.

"Oh! Electra-chan, you came back earlier than usual" He said

"Yea, I feel bad that I have to leave every time you're around" I answered

"I see" He said with a goofy smile "Electra-chan, you're a good girl aren't you?"

"She's not an elementary school girl, Shinra-san, there's no need to talk to her in that manner" Izaya-sama said, as he stumbled towards the couch

"What's your problem?" I asked bitterly

"It's nice to see you returned quickly, Electra-chan" He answered with a smirk. Shinra-san kept looking back and forth between us.

"Uhh…uhhhahaha… come on guys, you're supposed to get along after spending so much time together" He said while laughing nervously

"Oh! That's right! I met with Celty-san earlier" I said looking at him

"Ehh you two became really good friends, huh?" Shinra-san's expression was surprisingly not goofy.

"Yea! I really like talking with her" I said with a smile

"So? Did she say anything about me? Is she planning to confess to me?" He started asking *It wasn't a good idea*

Izaya-sama noticed my nervousness "Ahh… that's no good… I'm so hungry, I'm going to faint" He said

"Right! I'm going to start making lunch right away!" I said running to the kitchen

* * *

"Flea! We've got trouble!" I heard along with the sound of my beautiful door being smashed again. Damn that monster.

"Shizu-chan I told you last time, Stop breaking my fucking door!" I said turning my head to look at him

"No time for this! We gotta get outta here!" He shouted as he approached me and lifted me up

"Wait! That hurts Shizu-chan! Put me down!" I shouted "Electra-chan! Help!"

She immediately came running "Izaya-sama! Shizuo-san! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Leave Electra-chan out of it! It's about the matter we've been talking about!"

"Huh?! What do you mean? Still, it hurts! Put me down!"

"You're too fucking noisy! Shut up!" He shouted and finally put me down

Electra-chan blocked our way out of the apartment "I demand to know where you're taking Izaya-sama" Her killing aura is as impressive as always. But this is Shizu-chan she's going against… and for my own sake at that.

"Sorry Electra-chan… I can't tell you. This is definitely the only time I'll be cooperating with this bastard, so please stand aside" Shizu-chan… for you to be keeping your cool in such a situation… What is she capable of?

"Izaya-sama… What should I do?" She asked me? Electra-chan, you're too trusting. Still, for this monster to be upset about something, it really is bothersome.

"What is this about, Shizu-chan?" I asked, trying to get a clue of what happened

"Like I said" He started at an annoyed tone "It's about the matter we've been talking about. There's trouble" He replied

"We can talk it over here. Electra-chan has work to do anywa-"

"That's no good!" He cut me. What the hell is wrong with this monster today?

"Then I'll send her off somewhere. I can't leave the apartment, Shizu-chan, I can't walk properly on my own" I said just as annoyed

"Is this ok with you?" He asked her

"E-Eh? Me? Umm… It seems that I'm the problem so…" She turned and looked at me "Is there something you'd like me to do when I'm outside?" She asked. Ahh What a good girl she is. It's funny when someone who just protected you and is so polite to you claims to actually hate you. Is this the power of money? Or is this the power of her unconscious mind that still remembers? Does she claim to hate me in order to protect herself? Or is she just trying to keep appearances when Shizu-chan is around? She's so interesting! My precious monster, I want to spend every moment tormenting her and watching her reactions!

"No, it's ok Electra-chan. You can have some time off to yourself. Here" I held out my credit card for her "Why don't you go out shopping today? You girls love to shop. You can have anything you like" I said and she took the card from me and kept looking at it amazed

"Is this really ok? Can I really have anything I want?" She asked. Her eyes were huge and glowing with happiness. Her smile was illuminating. She must have never had the chance to go shopping like this before. Such a cute face, I wish I could go shopping with her and observe her choices!

"Yes it is. You deserve to have some fun once in a while. Being closed up in here for so long must be tough" I said and with that she hugged me really tightly. That… feels nostalgic. Her body pressed tightly with mine. It feels so good.

"Thank you so much, Izaya-sama! You're a good person after all!" She said and ran up to her bedroom, probably to get dressed

"What the…." Shizu-chan let out looking dumfounded

"Every girl loves shopping Shizu-chan. Even if she comes from a mountain village with not so many shops" I explained

"Wow…" Heh… of course the monster doesn't know how to deal with people. Especially women.

"So, what is this about?"

"I can't tell you yet" So he insists we wait until she's out of the apartment? What's this?

"It's been so long since I could dress like this!" Electra-chan exclaimed. The monster and I looked her way. I admit, even I was amazed from the change. She was wearing a blue dress (almost the same shade as her hair, which she probably can't tame) that reached down on her knees. The sleeves reached her elbows and she was wearing pumps to match with it. That was all… plain, simple… just like her, her dress wasn't fancy, but it was definitely beautiful.

"Y-you look beautiful, Electra-chan" Shizu-chan voiced my thoughts, his cheeks having a pink dust all over them. What's this? The monster likes my Electra-chan? So annoying!

Her cheeks also had a pink shade, but it wasn't like Shizu-chan's. "T-thank you, Shizuo-san" What's this about?! She's returning his feelings?! Looking down shyly?

I walked closer to her. I had to make a better compliment. She can't give this monster hopes! I still have to destroy his life! "Electra-chan, you look dazzling! I believe I've never seen you as beautiful as now" I said, bringing our faces close on purpose and holding her from her waist, giving out a smirk, instead of a smile, out of habit.

"I-Izaya-sama… you're too close" She said, her face totally red. That's more like it! There you go Shizu-chan! Try to surpass this!

"Oye! Flea! You're too close to her!" Heee… you're finally frustrated? Serves you right!

"Why of course! I can't be away from my Electra-chan when she wears that dress along with such a cute face" I said, taking this a bit far, but still, I was enjoying this. Besides, the dark red color on her face was worth it.

"Why you!" Oh look at the clock! Time for Electra-chan to leave! I let her go before the monster made me even bigger of a mess than I already was.

"Well then, have fun Electra-chan!" I said

"Watch out for weird people. You don't wanna ruin your dress" Said the monster and winged. He sure knows how to flirt.

I narrowed my eyes. Great! Now I'm annoyed! "So, what is it, you damn monster?!"

* * *

I was almost running from excitement towards the train station, phone in hand.

{Celty-san! You'll never imagine! :D I'm coming to Ikebukuro, we definitely have to hang out today!} I texted and then got aboard the train. Wow, everything comes in handy when you're in a good mood.

Soon, I got a reply {Sure, I have nothing to do anyway and I can't reach Shizuo}

{Great! Meet me at the Ikebukuro station! I'm already on the train ;)}

After a little while, the train stopped and I got off along with a huge crowd. Celty was already there. Izaya-sama had told me that she can be especially fast, but I wasn't expecting that.

[Good evening! Wow! Look at you! You look pretty!] She was the first to speak

"Hehe~ Thanks a lot Celty-san" I said with a big grin

[So, how come you're free tonight?] She asked

"Izaya-sama and Shizuo-san said they wanted to talk and to make me leave, Izaya-sama gave me his credit card and told me to go shop anything I want!" I answered

[No way! Izaya did..?]

"Yup! So, wanna go shopping with me?" I asked excitedly. I always wanted to go shopping with a friend just like normal girls did, so I was awfully excited! Well… we weren't all that normal, but it's still a first for me!

[Sure! Why not? Ah! How about letting you meet with Anri-chan today? She's the girl we were talking to you about]

"Sure! The more the merrier!" I said and with that, Celty-san texted something and after a few minutes, she got a reply

[It seems that she'll bring a couple friends with her. Don't worry, they're good guys]

"Guys, huh? Well, whatever. Let's go!" I said and she motioned me to hop on Shooter.

5 minutes later, we arrived at a huge mall. I was in a really good mood. It was my first time shopping and I could get anything I wanted, no matter how expensive it was!

"I swear Celty-san, it'll take a VERY long time to get used to your speed without feeling the need to vomit" Was the first thing I said after getting off of Shooter. I was in a good mood, so it was fine… but I was still dazed from the ride

[Was that an insult towards Shooter?] She asked

"Ahh no… It's amazing how fast he can run… I just can't take it" I answered

"Celty-san! It's been a while" I heard a voice and turned to look her way. I saw a girl, a few years younger than me, wearing a school uniform and… wow… they're huge…

"Good evening Celty-san!" Said one of the boys. He had black hair and blue eyes and looked… way too… innocent? For a guy? How should I put it?

"Sup?" Asked the other. He was blond and looked like the polar opposite

[It really has been a while! How have you guys been?]

"We're good! So… who's the pretty lady over there?" The blondie asked. My defense mechanisms were activated.

[Oh! That's Electra-chan. She's new in town and currently stuck taking care of Izaya]

"Ehh taking care of a bastard like him… I hope you're ok" The blondie said again

Good, good, give me more reasons to fry you beansprout

"That's true… Izaya-san is not the best person to be around" Said the other boy

"And your names are?" I asked, obviously annoyed

"I'm Mikado" Said the black haired boy "And this is Kida"

"Ehh... Mikado-kun, I wanted to introduce myself. I had a very flashy joke in my mind"

"Well, Mikado-kun, Kida-kun… Do you know anything about Izaya-sama?" I asked feeling a bit angry for some reason and letting my dark side take over.

"W-well…" Mikado stammered

"Exactly! You know nothing! So don't go judging on him like you're any better! Izaya-sama is not the best person to be around, I agree, and even though I hated him the first few days… I've come to realize things about him… He's not as bad as everyone describes him!" I retorted, not sure why I was defending him.

Everyone was stunned after hearing me say such things. Celty-san was the first to make a move [Well, she's right up to a point. We haven't spent time with him like she has, so we can't know every side of him. Anyway, lets not let this ruin our evening, ne?] Thank God, there was a peacemaker in here.

"W-well… We just had to bring Anri-chan here, right Mikado? We can't possibly go shopping with girls!" Kida said… Don't forget to text me! Actually, please forget it!

The boys left and we were about to get inside of the huge building, when I got a call from Izaya-sama

"Sorry if I'm ruining your plans for tonight, Electra-chan, but… can I ask you to buy something formal? Shizu-chan and I decided to take you somewhere. I'll let you shop another time"

"Eh? Sure… where to?"

"It's a surprise. Just tell me where you are and we'll come pick you up ok? We'll wait until you're ready of course"

"Umm… Sure…" I answered and we hang up

* * *

 **A/N Ok I bet you're all like "Oh, great, another pointless chapter, where nothing happened" or "Bastard ruined her mood in the same chapter that he gave it to her" or "She hates him! She really hates him!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And you're right! ^^"**

 **Well, late me take this moment to say that I really DON'T hate Kida-kun... I don't like him all that much but... yea, I don't hate him... They just... had to fight for Izaya xD**

 **Also! Sorry, it's not going to be another double upload :/**

 **Double also! Sorry for Izaya-sama's OCCness!**

 **Triple also! I'll try to finish the extra chappie where the small plot gaps are filled by the weekend... I have to do it before next chapter O.o (omg the tension!)**

 **Fourth also! ... Aren't these enough already?**

 **Anyhow, C-YA guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: NOT AN UPDATE, IMPORTANT NOTE

Sorry guys this is not an update... I'm currenly trying to write down and finish a KnB fic, which is turning out to be longer than I planned... So, I just wanted you to know that since life got in the way (Therapy for DID, university, beta-ing for Shirohime-chan ((please read her shizaya's, they are good)) and writing that new fic) I won't update this until I have the extra chapter down or until a long vacation like summer. Sorry, during Easter my japanese friend will visit my country and he will stay with me and my family so... I probably won't even have time for The Absolutes that I'm currently writing.

Anyway, I have NO intention of leaving this unfinished, because I LOVE this story and I have been writing it since before the x2 series was out and I have some chapters already written down, I just have to correct them and fill the plot gaps, which takes a lot of time... I want this to be perfect so... sorry my OCD ^^" Anyway... sorry for all the trouble... I can only ask that you are patient with me


	10. Chapter 9: Shopping

_**A/N Hiiiii**_

 ** _. . . . . . . . . .. ..._**

 ** _I'M SO SORRY! I know I should have updated during the summer... But the summer passed by so quickly... And then my bf came from outsees just to visit me...And then uni...And I got sick with pneumonia..._**

 ** _But now I'm all better plus it's the winter holidays So...here it is! The great update!_**

* * *

I entered the mall with Celty and Anri. My mission is to shop something formal… I have no clue where I should search or for what. It is my first time shopping without dad… and in such a huge place with so many stores in it…

"So… What are you looking for Electra-san?" Asked Anri…

woa… A teenager just called me with the -san honorific… I feel so weird… Am I that old already?

I chose to ignore it for the time being and I went straight to the point "Umm… I'm supposed to go to dinner somewhere with Izaya-sama and Shizuo-san… They asked me to choose something formal"

"Formal, huh?" Anri-chan gave me a look along with Celty-san.

I know it's not my style, but that's no reason to look out me like that.

[It'll take a lot of work. How much time do we have?] Celty-san asked

"Izaya-sama said to text him when I'm done" I answered

[Ok, give me a minute] She said and typed a message. After a few secondsfew seconds, she got a reply [He says to take our time but no more than two hours]

"Eh?! You texted him?" I screaked.

[Yea… I let him know of our plans]

"We have plans?"My voice just couldn't calm down.

[Of course we do! We have to make you the prettiest woman in Tokyo tonight! Right, Anri-chan?]

I've really got a bad feeling about that.

"Yea. Dates are important" She answered

"D-dates?! I'm not going on a date!" I protested , my voice still being of mess.

[Yes, you are! Now follow us! We got many things to do and so little time!] Celty-san said and they both started dragging me from one shop to another.

"What the hell flea?! Why do I have to shop with you?!" I asked frustrated

"Because, Shizu-chan, my beloved monster –no I take that back, Electra-chan is my beloved monster, you are my ever hated monster- you have no other clothes than this bartender uniform" Izaya answered making his mouth like a kitty.

How much I want to punch him right now.

"So what?" I asked trying to control my nervesmy nerves.

"Well, we can get you a suit for dinner AND then tail Electra-chan and see what she's shopping" He said with a huge smirk.

We would see it later, why tail her?

"Tail her on your own" I said turning to leave the mall"stalker"

"Not so fast, Shizu-chan… You gotta buy this costume at least. Come on, I'm paying anyway" He said.

Whatever… for Electra-chan's sake.

Waiting for Electra-chan to finish shopping was so boring. We obviously were done quickly and were waiting at one of the cafeterias in the basement for her to finish her shopping. I know girls are supposed to take a very long time shopping but she had something specific today so why she taking so long? The first hour went by easily… a little shopping for Shizu-chan, a little chit-chat, a little trolling behind Shizu-chan's back…

I even spotted Electra-chan along with Celty and Anri-chan getting out of a clothes store. Thinking back to it, Celty mentioned they had some things besides clothing to do, so I'm curious but that damn monster over here refuses to tail them.

"So… Shizu-chan… about earlier…" I started trying to create conversation. The only topic I could think of was this. I was sure he'd avoid everything else.

"Ahhh… Yea.. I ended up fixing your door, so we missed the chance to talk about it"

The conversation we had earlier bugged me to no end

" _She heard us last time" He said. Boredom disappeared._

" _What do you mean she heard us? Was she eavesdropping?" I questioned_

" _According to Celty she just heard the end of it when she was about to tell us the food was done" He answered_

" _This is bad… Now she definitely knows something's going on behind her back" I bit my lip_

" _Yea… It seems that she's trying to figure this out herself. Celty's motive was to get things out of me in order to tell Electra-chan" He said "She knows as much as we know"_

" _Then it's pointless to keep everything a secret" I said thinking of a solution "I need you to contact your uncle"_

" _What? We're still continuing this behind her back?" He asked_

" _No… I just think it would be a distraction if along with the little things we can tell her we let her come with us. We might not get fried if she has something to look forward to" I explained to him_

 _Then, a huge smirk spread all over his face. What's he so satisfied for?_

" _How many times has she fried you?" He asked_

" _I don't need to answer any of this to you Shizu-chan" I answered with my own smirk_

" _So she has fried you many times" He said clearly amused._

" _You wouldn't happen to be jealous of our passionate relationship, ne Shizu-chan?"_

It really is bothersome that she knows but she might be useful in the end. Or remember things faster.

"So, what did your uncle say?" I asked

"He said that he'll be a little late but he'll meet us in the restaurant you suggested"

"You didn't tell him about Electra-chan, did you?" I asked confirming the plan

"No, he only knows about the two of us" He answered

"Good, everything is according to the plan then. Now let's hope Electra-chan won't be that long"

"I don't think she will flea" Shizu-chan said and got up.

"Hm? What's wrong Shizu-chan?" I asked and looked up to him, then to the direction his shocked eyes were looking at. *

What the…?* I got up myself

Celty, as we know her on the right. Anri-chan on the left… and a completely different looking Electra-chan in the middle.

First, we entered a clothes shop. Celty-san and Anri-chan had me trying lots of dresses. I looked in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time. *This is it* I thought

"I love it!" I exclaimed to the other two. The dress was blue and long. After the thighs the design looked like it was cut and showed my long legs. Also, it pointed out my curves. I only had one other dress up to now and it didn't look anything like that. It also had golden glitter everywhere so it was very flashy, unlike the everyday clothes I'm wearing and it matched both my hair and eyes.

The girls agreed it was perfect too, so I paid for it and we left. Now we headed for a shoes store. It took a while, but I found a nice pair of heels that fit with the dress. Little did I know, they made me go for a quick manicure after that and then…

The hairdresser. I've never been to one before. No, I had, but it didn't end well.

"Girls, I think we should skip this part" I said trying to save myself

[Stop complaining! It's our mission to make you a real beauty tonight] Celty-san answered and they dragged me inside.

"Last time I went to a hairdresser, he almost died from electroshock!" I said

"Don't worry, Electra-san, this one is different" Anri-chan said and turned to the man that was to take care of my hair and whispered something to him.

He blew some water to my hair with a spray and he nodded when he saw the electricity running

"Follow me" He said and all three of us followed him to another room where the other two gave him instructions on how to shape my hair. He was really good! For some reason it went smoothly! And my hair didn't look wild anymore. It looked normal.

As I paid him he gave me a shampoo and conditioner and told me to use them from now on and my hair would never have to look like that again. I thanked him and we left to find Izaya-sama

Ok, what I saw when we met them was probably the best thing I had ever seen. Izaya-sama and Shizuo-san in suits. I don't know how to say it, but both of them had their own… charm…

They immediately got up when they saw me, speechless. Was my new dress and hair that bad?

"H-hey guys… You look… different"

"You look different yourself" Shizuo-san answered

"I-is it good or bad?" I asked

"It's perfect" Both answered. No, no, no, no, no, no… I mean it's good but… it's so embarrassing damn it! I looked down and shut my eyes closed.

"What's wrong Electra-chan?" Shizuo-san asked

"I bet you looked at her in a weird way you perverted monster" Izaya-sama said narrowing his eyes at Shizuo-san

"huh?! We all know better who has the creepy looks in here!" Shizuo-san retorted

"Well, not to brag but…" Izaya-sama said smirking and struck a pose

"I agree with Shizuo-san… you're creepy Izaya-sama"

"Ehh? Electra-chan is being mean!" He talked back

"I'm a monster after all… Isn't that what you said?" I asked rhetorically

[How are you doing this? They aren't killing each other!] Celty-san said

"I don't know. They seem to be in good terms lately" I replied

We reached at the restaurant. It was one of those really expensive ones that you only see on TV. I never thought I'd go to one. I guess sticking with this bug isn't so bad. I got to buy an expensive dress, got to have manicure, got new shoes and found a hairdresser that can actually do my hair!

"Izaya-sama, thanks for everything!" I thanked him as we sat on our table

"It was worth it so don't mention it, Electra-chan. Let's go together when I'm completely healed" He suggested

"Sure!" I said with a wide smile

"You girls really like shopping after all" Shizuo-san said

"I-it's not that I like it THAT much… I just never had the chance to go shopping with friends before… and actually buy whatever I want no matter how expensive it is" I answered

"Celty forgot something, don't you think Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked

Shizuo-san eyed me carefully "I don't know, she already looks perfect"

Izaya-sama sighed "You poor people are satisfied with anything. Make-up, Shizu-chan, make-up" Izaya-sama got up and extended his hand to me "I knew this was going to happen. Follow me princess"

I looked over at Shizuo-san and he nodded. If Shizuo-san agrees with Izaya-sama it can't be bad. I had never thought I would wear make-up either. So many new things are happening today!

We entered the women's bathroom together which was a little awkward but Izaya-sama seemed fine with it. He opened a bag he had with him and started putting make-up on me. After a few minutes of patience he let me look in the mirror

"Woa… it's like I'm a completely different person!" I exclaimed "It's amazing! Can you teach me?" I asked with a smile

Izaya-sama had a surprisingly warm smile and my cheeks burned "Sure, anything you want Electra-chan" He said gazing into my eyes

"U-umm…We should probably head back" I said feeling a little nervous

He pointed the elbow of his good arm at me and I put my hand on it. He gave that same smile but this time it had something mischievous in it "You're really beautiful tonight princess"

I blushed "T-thank you" I replied "It's all thanks to you" I said

As we headed back to the table there was one more person seated next to Shizuo-san. He was quite older than us. Izaya-sama took his seat and I sat next to him feeling nervous all of a sudden. I had a weird feeling about this man. His hair and eyes had the same color as mine and there was something messing with the electromagnetic field.

He looked surprised to see me and spoke

"Excuse me, your name wouldn't happen to be Electra, right?" He asked

* * *

 **A/N Again I'm so sorry guys! You have no idea how many times I tried to post this chapter!**

 **I hope you'll forgive me and see you all next chapter ;)**


End file.
